Tidak Ku Sadari
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: CHAP 3 UP!「Semi Hiatus」Ketika semua rambut warna-warni berkumul, disanalah saat dimana 'tidak mereka sadari' kalau mereka semua saling suka. Warning : Gaje, Gaya bahasa sesuka Author, Humor garing, dll. Pair : AoKaga. slight MidoTaka/MuraHimu/KiseKuroAka/
1. Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Hari Pertama

**Tidak Ku Sadari**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Yaoi

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, Gaya bahasa (LuGueAkuKamu)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter :Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Hari Pertama

* * *

**.**

Hari ini, cuaca sangat cerah. Seorang lelaki tampan, dan tinggi, dan berambut merah, sedang berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati lautan manusia di SMA Teiko. Dengan kegagahannya, malah membuat orang lain berfikir kalau dia itu kejam, sombong, dan hal-hal yang mendekatinya. Jika kita melihat lautan manusia ini dari arah lain, kita bisa melihat warna-warna pelangi.

Di bagian kiri dari tempat si rambut Merah, terdapat rambut Hijau dan rambut Merah lainnya sedang bermain _Shougi. _

Di bagian kanan, terdapat rambut Kuning sedang di kerumuni banyak perempuan.

Kalau kita melihat lebih ke kanan dari kanan yang tadi (eh) akan ada seorang perempuan yang cantik berambut Pink yang sedang memarahi lelaki berambut Biru dongker yang sedang tertidur, bahkan ada seorang lelaki yang menjulang tinggi se-langit sedang menyemil _Lay*s_ (ngapain di sensor kalo gitu mah) nya dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan.

Nah, kalau kita melihat ke belakang dari bagian si rambut Merah, kita akan melihat sesosok- WHAT?! #upsMaafAuthorKaget kita akan melihat lelaki berambut _BabyBlue-_yang entah dari mana sudah berada di belakang si rambut Merah. Dan saat si rambut Merah menengok ke arah belakang-karena merasakan aura aneh-

"ASTAKOJIM!?" si rambut Merah juga kaget bung, bagaikan Author.

"Doomo" sapa si _BabyBlue_

"Siapa lu?! Tiba-tiba udah ada di belakang gue entah dari mana kayak setan aje" ucap-hina si rambut Merah

"Ah, sakit hati ku mendengarnya" Jawabnya dengan wajah _pokerface_-mungkin itu memang cetakan wajahnya-

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kau?" ucap si _pokerfac-_Kuroko. Si rambut Merah melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah

"Kagami Taiga" jawab si rambut Mera-Kagami singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Kagami_-kun_ salam kenal, mari kita melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas kita?" Ajak Kuroko dengan bahasa yang agak berbelit-belit.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman terdekat dari area mereka. Ada banyak poster club, mulai dari Karuta _Club_, Sport _Club_, Cooking _Club_, Manga _Club_, dan masih banyak lagi, tentu ada Basket _Club_ juga bahkan ada _Club_ Santai!. Ehem, maaf salah fokus. Tetapi di tengah-tengah jutaan-ehem- banyaknya poster, terdapat satu poster sepanjang Palembang-Bandung, ehem. Beruntung, yang Kagami dan Kuroko lihat adalah pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk murid baru _a.k.a Freshman, a.k.a _murid kelas 1 SMA. Mencari namanya. Itu yang di lakukan kagami sebelum…

"Kagami-_kun_ kita sekelas." Ucap Kuroko memberi tempe(tahu udah _mainstreem_)

"1-D ya? Hah, Gue harus menghabiskan waktu setahun buat sekelas sama lu. Males dah ah ah ah ah~" Desah Kagami. EHEM. (Baca : Maaf kan Author, semua benar hingga 'Males dah' saja. Yang ah ah itu anggep aja angin. (Author lagi diancem sama Kagami kalo ga dilurusin kalimatnya)). Setelah mereka ber-dua pergi untuk melihat-lihat Club satu per dua (satu per satu udah _mainstreem_) masing-masing pemilik rambut yang berwarna-warni itu mulai melihat papan pengumuman tersebut, dan terkena salah fokus yang sama dengan Kaga- Author.

.

"Kagami_-kun_ mau masuk _Club_ apa?" tanya Kuroko-yang masih dengan wajah _pokerface_ andalannya

"Basket" Jawab Kagami

"Wah kita juga akan satu _Club_ Kagami-_kun_" mendegar kalimat Kuroko, Kagami memasang wajah kesal (Baca : muka Kagami emang udah kesel dari tadi,dari lahir malah #iniTelepatiAuthorpadaReader).

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengantri untuk mendaftar Klub Basket. Kagami dan Kuroko berada di barisan nomor 6 dari depan. Jujur, Kagami agak bingung. Kenapa ada lelaki berambut Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Biru TUA-ehem campur coklat-eh salah itu kulitnya(:v) dan Ungu di depannya? Dan terlebih lagi mereka berlagak aneh. Di tambah rambutnya dan rambut Kuroko, Merah dan Biru Muda. Mau tau mengapa Kagami bingung?(Tidaaaaaaakkkk!) tentu Author dengan baik hati akan memberi tempe (Tahu udah _mainstreem_) karena para pemilik rambut-rambut tersebut akan menjadi teman se-_Club_ mungkin juga se-tim nya nanti.

'_Semoga saja orang-orang itu tidak aneh seperti rambutnya'_ pikir Kagami dalam hati (WOY KAGAMI! RAMBUT LU JUGA ANEH GEVLEK!) abaikan tulisan di dalam tanda kurung tadi.

Saat menunggu para _senpai_ meng-_interview_. Si rambut Merah tengah memainkan guntingnya dengan aura 'mengerikan' dan 'jangan menentang apa yang ku lakukan', si rambut Kuning tengah ber '_selfie_' ria dengan bahagianya, dan mungkin meng-update fotonya ke path atau instagram. Beda lagi si rambut Hijau, dia memainkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya boneka, bentuknya aneh tapi, ah masa bodo lah. Si rambut Biru TU-tua sedang memperhati-meletoti _iPhone_ nya dengan seksama-nafsu. "_Dada Mai-chan!"_ itu auranya, bahkan sampai ngeces (ew). Si rambut Ungu? Nyemil, yap benar. Nyemil. Bahkan Kagami sampe ngiler pengen. "Hey, Kurok-he? Di mana tuh setan?" Niat Kagami untuk bertanya pada Kuroko pun hilang. Lenyap. _Kiechatta. Gone._

.

.

Sekarang, Kagami sedang menikmati _bunkasai_ SMA Teiko.

"AAAAAAA" Teriak seseorang.

"HUAA?! APA-APAAN LU?" teriak Kagami kaget. Ya tentu lah kaget. Lagi bediri ngeliat sana sini tiba-tiba ada suara orang teriak dan orang teriaknya itu sekarang bersembunyi badannya.

"Sssh! Plis tolong gue! Gue di kejar-kejar!" ucap si lelaki berambut Kuning.

"_Hm, ini bukannya laki-laki yang selfie kayak orang narsis tingkat dewa di antrian pendaftaran klub basket ya?"_ Pikir dan hina Kagami.

"Apa urusan gue? Penting gitu? Idih jangan ganggu gue" Ucap Kagami datar sedatar wajah Kuroko-_well_ dataran muka Kuroko kemana-mana sih.

"Ck. Gue Kise Ryouta. Lu tau kan? Model? Yang banyak fans nya? Gini aja deh kalo lu bantu gue tar boleh _selfie_ sama gue terus gue tag di Instag. Gimana?" Pinta Kise

"IDIH! FOTO SAMA LU? RUGI DEH IUHHH. MUKA KAMSEUPAY KAYAK ELO FOTO SAMA GUE? JANGAN BUAT GUE KETAWA DEH EW" okay. Kagami keterlaluan. Awalnya Kagami pikir Kise akan membantahnya, tapi… mata Kise mulai berair dan wajahnya menahan kemarahan. Tiba-tiba Kise berlari meninggalkan Kagami dan mulai di kejar massa. Lagi.

"O..Oi!" panggil Kagami telat.

"Kenapa sih tuh anak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Kise-_kun_ memang sedikit cengeng, tapi dia anak yang kuat kok. Kagami-_kun" _Ucap Kurok- WHAT?! Ucap Kuroko entah dari mana

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" Kagami kaget setengah hidup (setengah mati mah udah _mainstreem_)

"HOSH.. HOSH" Kagami mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Oi, Kuroko emang lu tau dari man-" Tanya Kagami, tapi langsung berhenti karena objek yang ingin di tanyakan menghilang.

"_kayaknya setan deh tuh anak"_ pikir Kagami

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Semua sudah siap. Sekarang Kagami tengah berjalan menuju sekolah bau- barunya ini. Mengapa Kagami memilih untuk jalan? Karena dia bokek. Ya itu juga benar, _well,_ dari rumahnya ke sekolah juga hanya memakan waktu 15 menit, ga jauh-jauh amat. Di tengah perjalanannya Kagami mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Dan tentu, Kagami yang pemalaz itu tidak menghiraukannya sampai…

"Hoi, anak Teiko ya?" HUAAAA!? Author dan Kagami kaget bersamaan. Lelaki itu menepuk pundaknya

"HIIIIIIIIII" Kagami langsung ngacir tanpa melihat ke belakang, tapi Kagami sempat melihat siluet rambut berwarna biru tua dan sesudua yang dekil dari kulitnya.

"Kenapa dah tuh anak?" tanya si lelaki misteriyus.

.

Sekarang, Kagami sudah berada di sekolah. Berjalan memasuki gerbang dengan nafas terengah-engah bagai habis melakukan ***(sensor).

"Kagami-_kun_?" ucap seseorang dari belakang,

"HIIIIIII" Niatnya Kagami mau lari ngibrit sampe ke kelas, tapi tangannya sudah di tahan.

"Doomo, kenapa kau kaget, Kagami-_kun?" _

"Eh? Kuroko? Gue kira setan tau! Gue di kagetin mulu dari tadi ah!" Kagami mulai kesal bung.

"Aku tidak mengagetkan Kagami-_kun _kok. Aku memang dari tadi di belakang Kagami-_kun"_

"Sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak Kagami-_kun_ memasuki gerbang sekolah"

Dan Kagami _jawsdrop_ sekarang.

.

Selagi berjalan menuju kelas, Kuroko mengajak ngobrol Kagami. Walau hanya di jawab dengan Hn/Hm/Ya. Sepertinya Kagami ingin mengikuti Sasuke ya? Ahkrinya setelah melewati kerumunan di lantai bawah, KagaKuro mulai menaiki tangga(baca : kelas mereka di lantai 7) (eh 2) mungkin karena sibuk argumen dengan Kuroko mengenai siapa yang lebih bego Kagami/Kuroko, mereka tidak melihat di depan ada lelaki berambut Hijau tengah sibuk membersihkan sesudua (sesuatu udah _mainstreem_) juga tidak menyadari KagaKuro dan ahkirnya..

"**BRUKK"**

Kagami dan lelaki berambut Hijau dan Sesudua barangnya dan Kuroko pun terjatuh bersamaan.

"AAAAAA! LUKI AITEM GUEHHH- _NODAYO_!?" Teriak si lelaki berambut Hijau. Benda sesudua itu ternyata benama luki aitem, terjatuh berguling-guling menuruni tangga surga. Dan ahkirnya berhenti di lantai dasar. Beruntung Luki Aitem-nya tidak retak/rusak. Karena Kagami terlalu bokek untuk mengganti rugi.

"Aduduh.. eh, sori gue ga sengaja" ucap Kagami. Tetapi si lelaki berambut Hijau itu langsung menuruni tangga untuk mengambil bendanya.

"Luki Aitem.. untung kamu ga papa sayang, cup cup sini sama mama- _nodayo_" bisiknya dengan suara kencang yang Kagami bahkan dapat mendengarnya.

"_Nih orang gila kali ya?"_ pikir Kagami

"Eh, sori ya, gue bener-bener ga sengaja, gue aja ga ngeliat lu. Kuroko lu tadi ngeliat dia jala-" kalimat Kagami terpotong setelah tidak melihat Kuroko di manapun. Dan Kagami pun tempe (TAHU KAN UDAH _MAINSTREEM WOIII)_ ehem. Kalau Kuroko kabur.

"Cih kabur tuh setan" gerutu Kagami

"Kuroko? Lu kenal dia?" tanya si rambut Hijau

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Ga papa-_nodayo_"

"Oh iya, barang lu ga papa kan?" dan dengan kalimat Kagami barusan, Kagami sadar kalau kalimatnya tadi ambigu.

"Eh? Barang yang mana nih?"

"I..itu.. yang jatoh. Jangan mikir yang lain-lain lu!"

"O..oh, gapapa kok. Oiye, nama lu siapa-_nodayo_?" tanya si rambut Hijau, sepertinya tidak marah. Tapi Kagami bingung dengan aksennya, terlebih lagi hampir di setiap ahkir kalimatnya selalu ada kata '_nodayo_'

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Lu?"

"Midorima Shintarou"

"Salam kenal ya" ucap Kagami ramah, dan di balas dengan tatapan datar si rambut hija- Midorima

Dan Midorima langsung ngicrit melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"**SREETT" **seseorang dengan marah membuka pintu kelas

"KUROKOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak Kagami. Kuroko yang mendengar teriakkan itu langsung _sweatdrop_

"I..iya K..kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara bergetar bagai orang menggunakan vibrator.

"Jelasin kenapa tadi lu main ninggalin gue gitu aja!" titah Kagami sambil menaruh tasnya

"A..ah i..itu.. ah.. ta..tadi.. ak..aku-"

"**SREETT" **sekarang, seseorang dengan mengantuk membuka pintu kelas

"Hoaamm" seseorang-lelaki itu berjalan ke samping meja Kagami dan duduk di sana. Kagami tidak memperhatikannya, tapi dia mengingat siluet orang yang mengagetkannya tadi saat perjalanan menuju sekolah saat melihat wajahnya.

"HUAAA! ITU DIA SETAN LAINNYA!" Teriak Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya, dan tentu teriakkannya membuat seontario kelas kaget get get get.

"Hoaaammm. Siapa yang gangguin gue lagi tidur?!" lelaki itu bangkit

Dan seontario kelas menunjuk Kagami, termasuk Kuroko. Kagami memelototi Kuroko dengan aura '_kau akan ku bunuh nanti'_ walau Kuroko merasa terselamatkan sekarang

"Hm? Elu? Ooooohhh gue inget! **Orang gila** tadi pagi yang mau gue tanyain langsung kabur kan?" ucap lelaki dekil itu dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'orang gila'

"Orang gila kata lu? Kok **orang gila** **kayak lu** ngatain gue orang gila hah?!" balas Kagami dengan penekanan kalimat pada kata yang sama.

"Bukannya lu emang orang gila? Buktinya aja marah di katain gila" ucap si dekil di lanjutkan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"DIEM LU DEKIL!"

"EH APA-APAAN LU GILA!"

"**STOOOOOOPPPP" **teriak seseorang dari pintu luar

"DAI-_CHAAANNN! _KAU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK BERANTEM DENGAN ORANG LAIN KANNN?!" teriak perempuan berambut pink itu.

Perempuan itu melihat ke arah Kuroko, "Tetsu-_kun_! Huaa! Lama tak bertemu! Aku kangen!" "Tapi kenapa kamu gak melerai mereka berdua?" lanjut si rambut pink "Sepertinya tanpa ku beri tahu kau sudah tahu, Momoi-_san_" jawab Kuroko, di balas dengan cengiran kecil Momoi Satsuki (baca : Author tau dari nem teg di bajunya hoho, _oppai _gedeee) ehem.

"Maaf ya, Kagami-_kun"_ ucap Momoi '_tau dari mana dia nama gue?'_ "Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa mengetahui nama mu, itu karena kau masuk _club_ basket, sama dengan Dai-_chan_!" Kagami ber- Oh ria.

"Dai-_chan_, sekarang minta maaf lah pada Kagami, dan saling berkenalan lah!" ucap Momoi dengan senang

"Cih, sori. Gue Aomine Daiki. Dan gue ga **dekil**! Inget itu" ucap Aomine dengan penekanan kalimat

"Cuih, tenang gue mah orang baik, pasti gue maafin walau ga **geratis**. Gue Kagami Taiga, dan gue juga ga gila" ucap Kagami dengan sedikit penekanan kalimat.

"Okay kalo gitu. Dai-_chan, _Kagami-_kun _jangan berantem lagi ya!" "Oiya, Tetsu-_kun_ aku nitip mereka berdua pada mu ya! _Byee!"_ ucap Momoi dan langsung keluar dari kelas. Atmosfir kelas 1-D pun berubah menjadi sailor m**oon kembali.

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebuah bibit mulai menjadi tunas.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n :**

Hai! fic ini baru saja aku edit! ehehe

semoga lebih mudah di mengerti ya!

XoXo,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	2. Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Adalah Kemenangan

**Tidak Ku Sadari**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Yaoi

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, Gaya bahasa (LuGueAkuKamu)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter : Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Adalah Kemenangan

* * *

.

"**Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"** kedua lelaki itu sedang berperang mata. Jika sekarang jam istirahat, mungkin _sensei _akan membiarkannya, tapi sekarang adalah jam belajar! Hellow? Bahkan sekarang mereka berantem lempar-lemparan kertas. _Sensei_ pun mulai geram. Dikira ga ada guru kali yak?

"**BLETAK!"**

"Adududuuuhhh… Sakit tau gak sih!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"E..eh? _se..sensei.._ maaf..." Ucap Kagami. Tentu, dia masih punya sopan santun dan segera meminta maaf. Tapi tidak untuk Aomine, setelah berantem tadi dia malah tertidur melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya gara-gara di jotos guru.

"Pst! Pstt! Ahomine! Bangun atau kau akan-" bisik Kagami terpotong

"AOMINE DAIKI! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR! SE-KA-RANG!" teriak _sensei_ marah. Telat sudah bisikan Kagami tadi

"Hoook.. piu piu piu.. Hoookkk.. piu..piu..piu" Aomine ngorok. Sekarang wajah _sensei_ berwarna merah, semerah rambut Kagami.

"AOMINE DAIKI! BANGUN DAN SEGERA BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak _sensei_ lagi, tapi kali ini tepat di telinganya

"Ish, berisik tau gak?" Ucap Aomine sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. Ia pun bangun dan segera keluar.

"MAU KEMANA KAMU HAH?" teriak _sensei._ Kayaknya _sensei _yang ini suka banget teriak-teriak sama Aomine

"_Sensei_ pikun ya? Udah tua kali. Tadi kan _sensei _suruh saya berdiri di koridor" ucap Aomine di selingi menguap.

"IYA TADI. SEKARANG KAMU BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI BEL ISTIRAHAT BUNYI!" teriak _sensi_-lagi.

"Hm, yasudah" Aomine pun berjalan menuju lapangan-kayaknya ya. Sekitar 3 menit kemudian, ternyata benar! Aomine berdiri di lapangan!

"Jarang lho, Aomine-_kun_ mau di suruh guru seperti itu" ucap Kurok- WHAT?! Jadi dari tadi dia di belakang Kagami?! Author kira lagi ke toilet. Ehem. Kagami merasa sedikit-sedikit ya sedikit tandanya ga banyak- bersalah.

"Ehm. _Sensei_, maaf sebelumnya.." ucap Kagami sambil mengangkat tangannya, memberhentikan ocehan _sensei_ yang tidak bermutu.

"Ya? Ada apa Kagami?"

"_Sensei. _Kenapa hanya Aomine yang di hukum seperti itu? Bukannya gu-saya juga harusnya di hukum ya?"

"Oh, jadi kamu mau juga di hukum?"

"E..eh! bukan gitu maksud gu-saya _sensei_…"

"Ahaha.. iya_, sensei_ tempe(entah kenapa _sensei_ ini bisa ngomong lembut sama Kagami, tapi tidak sama Aomine.) (_sensei_ terkena virus Author) _sensei_ tempe kok. Ya karena kamu minta maaf, jadi gak _sensei_ hukum. Jadi ngerti kan?" Ucap _sensei_ berbelit-belit. Secara, Kagami yang notabene kapasitas otaknya kecil sekecil plankton lama mencernanya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk pura-pura ngerti. _Sensei _pun melanjutkan ocehannya. Untung para penghuni kelas tidak peka dengan cara pengucapan Kagami tadi.

.

Sekarang masuk pelajaran ke-dua. Kagami melihat ke arah lapangan, di sana ada Ahomine, teman-bisa di bilang begitu- tengah berdiri. Bahkan Kagami baru 'ngeh' apa yang di maksud _sensei_ tak bermutu tadi. '_Aomine melakukan itu buat gue' _Pikir Kagami dengan ge'ernya.

.

"**Tet Tereret Tet Teret"**

Ahkirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. "Lho? Mana si Ahomine?" tanya Kagami yang tengah melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Itu di pintu" jawab Kurok-…o. Sekarang Kagami dan Author mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat-amat- tipis. Sekarang Kagami menatap Aomine dengan berbinar-Jijik. Keringat di mana-mana bahkan mungkin karena terkena sinar UV terlalu lama seluruh badan Aomine menjadi hitam dekil

"Ahomine… Kulit lu gosong" ucap Kagami dengan polosnya

"EMANG KULIT GUE KAYAK GINI DARI SONONYA!" Teriak Aomine kesal. Udah kena panas tambah di panas-panasin aja

"Nih" Kagami menyodorkan pistol untuk mendodong harta Aomine. Ehem. Ralat. Kagami menyodorkan handuk

"Kesalahan(kayaknya kebetulan udah agak _mainstreem_ deh) gue bawa dua handuk. Gak usah takut ini masih steril. Dan gak usah takut gue tagihin hutang minjem handuk sekarang" Ucap Kagami

"Ga usah" Aomine menepis tangan Kagami seperti di sinetron-sinetron

"Ck, gengsi amat. Iye-iye geratis!" Ucap Kagami. Lalu dengan sendirinya tangan Kagami bergerak(wah hebat! Luar binasa! Tangannya dapat bergerak sendiri! Wahh luar binasa dua kali!) mengangkup wajah Aomine dengan handuk dan mulai membersihkan keringatnya. Sedikit warna merah menguar dari pipi Kagami dan Aomine. Untung saja sekarang di kelas sepi, dan sepertinya Kuroko sudah perg-

"Ehem, ciye ciye. Ehem. Cie cie. Hem ehem hem ehem. Ohok! Huek!" seseorang batuk.

"HOEEKK. OHOK OHOK! Me..mesOHOKra banget kalian berduHOEKa" oh, jadi yang batuk tadi Kuroko. Sampe muntah-muntah gitu. Lalu dengan sendirinya lagi Kagami melepas tangannya dan memberikan handuknya kepada Aomine

"Te..terima Kasih" ucap Kagami dan langsung mengeloyor pergi.

"Eh? Bukannya yang harus bilang terima kasih itu gue ya?" Ucap Aomine bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba seluruh wajah hitam-dekilnya berubah merah "_Apa jangan-jangan dia pikir gue ngelakuin itu buat dia?_" pikir Aomine ge'er. Oh itu info kalian aja, Aomine itu Bi _sexual_. Jadi, waspadalah, waspadalah!

.

"AAAAA! Ngapain tadi gue?!" teriak Kagami saat telah sampai di atap sekolah, Kagami merasa pipinya panas. "AAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya lagi

"Kagami?"

"HUWAAAAAA!?"

"Et dah, napa lu?"

"A..ahomine?"

"Bukan, ini Kuroko"

"O..oh Kuroko.. gue kira Aomine"

"YA GUE AOMINE LAH. BURIK LU DASAR!"

Dan perasaan panas di pipi Kagami langsung hilang setelah mendengar kalimat Aomine

"YAELAH MAS, NGOMONG GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK KELEUZ!"

"Ck, sori" ucap Aomine. Waw, Aomine minta maaf? Kagami pikir dia akan membalas kalimatnya lagi

"Oiya, bu..buat yang tadi, th..terima k..ka..kasih" Ucap Aomine malu-malu singa(malu-malu kucing mah udah _mainstreem_) dan tiba-tiba pipi Kagami merasa panas lagi.

"E..eh? i..iya."

Canggung. Itulah atmosfer antara Aomine dan Kagami, sekarang.

"Heh! Bakagami! Se..sebagai tanda ter..terima kasih gue, gue tr..trak..trakt..traktir deh" Aomine mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata pada kalimat 'Traktir'

"Ga usah, gue tau kok lu lagi bokek"

"Tau dari mana lu? Lu nyipet dompet gua ya?!"

"idih enak aja! Udah lah gue laper mau ke kantin. Lu mau ikut?"

"Ayo"

Dan mereka berdua pun menuju kantin.

.

.

"Aka-_chin_ aku akan membeli semua ini" ucap seorang tiang hidup berambut ungu membawa 4 kresek sampah-cemilan

"Beli saja. Tapi aku tidak akan membayarnya." Jawab seorang lelaki berambut merah, dengan sepasang mata berbeda sedang memainkan gunting, yang di panggil Aka-_chin_

"_geez_, Aka-_chin_. Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri kok"

Itu lah salah satu topik obrolan dari ribuan topik di kantin ini.

.

"Nafsu makan gue ilang" ucap Kagami sesampainya di kantin

"Sama, gue juga" ucap Aomine.

Mengapa anak dua itu napsu makannya bisa ilang? Karena kantin ini menjadi benar-benar lautan manusia. Niatnya sih Aomine dan Kagami ingin membeli roti spechial. Tapi melihat antrian ini..(baca : kalo males bayangin nonton aja KnB S1 eps 2 kayaknya) orang-orang dari klub olahraga yang notabene berbadan besar segede sumo saja tidak berhasil memasuki antrian.

.

"Ini, aku sempat membelinya" Ucap seseoran-AAAAAAAA?! Kuroko?! Ya ampun nak.. keberadaanmu tipis bingow nak…

"ASTAKOJIM!" "EH KAMPRET! EH KAMPRET KAMPRET!" teriak Kagami (yang astakojim) dan Aomine (yang kampret)

"Doomo. Aomine-_kun_ kaget mu lebay dua kali" ucap Kuroko yang mulai tertular Author.

"I..ini buat kita kan?" tanya Kagami memastikan

"Iya, harganya 320 Yen. Tenang saja aku tidak mengambil untung dari roti ini kok" Jawab Kuroko

"Cih. Tengs" ucap Aomine sehabis menenangkan napasnya. Padahal dulu mereka pernah se esempe, tapi Aomine belum terbiasa lagi dengan keberadaan Kuroko. Dan mereka bertiga menuju atap sekolah lagi. Hem, tunggu. Sejak kapan Aomine dan Kagami mulai berteman?

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepet amat ya? Sekarang, para lelaki berambut warna-warni dan anak seangkatan dan kakak kelas lainnya sudah berada di gedung olahraga, tepatnya gedung basket.

"Ehem, Saya Aida Riko. Saya adalah pelatih di sini. Dan _freshman_ baru, yang akan-sudah menjadi rekan saya alias manajer tim ini adalah.."

"Saya, Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal!" ucap kedua perempuan itu.

"Saya, kapten dari generasi pertama tim basket ini- dikarenakan klub ini baru di bentuk tahun lalu- Hyuuga Junpei. Dan, saya **pacar**nya Riko. Jangan ada yang coba-coba mendekati kekasi-"

"**BLETAK!"**

"Adududuh, Riko! Sakit tau!" Hyuuga-_senpai_ sepertinya habis di gaplok Riko-_senpai_. Wajah Riko-_senpai _sempat memerah karena apa yang di katakan Hyuuga-_senpai_.

"Okay, pertama aku akan melihat keadaan fisik kalian, sekarang buka baju kalian!"

"EEEHHHH?!" teriak semua _freshman_ minus rambut warna-warni

"Langsung buka lah!" ucap salah satu _senpai _yang author ketaui namanya adalah Kiyoshi Teppei si 'Hati Besi' (hatinya di bentuk dari besi kali ya?)

Semua orang, semua _Freshman_ membuka bajunya.

"Kau kurang otot" "Otot kaki mu kurang!" "Mana otot tanganmu?" "Ini yang dinamakan otot atlit hah?!" yah, kira-kira itu sepenggalan kata dari Riko-_senpai_melihat badan beberapa _Freshman_. Minus rambut warna warni (tapi Kuroko kena, itu loh omelan _senpai_ yang terahkir)

"Okay, nanti kita akan membentuk otot! Tapi sekarang, aku ingin kalian membuat tim! Masing-masing lima orang! Jika dalam 1 menit kalian belum membuat tim…" Ucap Riko-_senpai _ dengan nada menakutkan

"KALIAN AKAN PUSH UP 1500 KALI!" lanjut Hyuuga-_senpai_

"HUAAA GUE SAMA SIAPA?" "ADA YANG MAU KESINI?" "GECE KURANG SEORANG LAGI!" ribut para _freshman_

"Lima, Empat, Tiga, Dua.. dua seperempat, Satu, Satu tiga perempat, Satu setengah, satu satu perempat, JEBOT!" Teriak Riko-_senpai_

"Sebutkan nama anggota kalian!" sekarang giliran Kiyoshi-_senpai_ yang teriak

"Kelompok satu!" teriak Kiyoshi-_senpai_

"Akashi seijuro, bula bala bala, bili biri biri, korengnya si komeng, dan butet"

"Kelompok dua!" teriak Kiyoshi-_senpai _lagi

"Murasakibara Atsushi, tamago, sashimi, Tatsuya, dan salmon"

"Kelompok tiga!" teriak Hyuuga-_senpai_

"Aomine Daiki, kopelak, bentot pala babeh, tukiyem, dan nialudin"

"…!" teriak Mitobe-_senpai _yang bahkan tidak ada suaranya

"Midorima Shintarou, Takao, rhambut hejo, hayati dan kamvureto"

"Kelompok lima!" kali ini yang teriak Furihata-_senpai_

"Kise Ryouta, si rambut jagung, mata picek, panu dan kutu air"

"Kelompok enam!" teriak Imayoshi-_senpai_

"Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, badut jawa tengah, si botak licin seganteng bret phit, dan semangat api terbakar oleh air"

"Kelompok tujuh!" teriak Momoi-_chan_, terus samoai ahkirnya 10 kelompok tercipta.

.

.

"K.3 lawan K.6" ucap Riko-_senpai_. Sekarang sedang diadakan mini games. Yang kalah akan disuruh push up 1500 kali. Ha. Tim Kagami mendapatkan giliran ke 4. Untung. Dan dia akan melawan si dekil.

"Kita liat siapa yang menang" Ucap Aomine

"Ya gue lah yang menang" Balas Kagami

"GUE!" Aomine gak mau kalah

"GUE LAH PASTI!" Kagami lebih ga mau kalah

"Ehm, Anoo…" panggil seseora-..ng Kuroko?! (enggak kaget sihh :p)

"APA?!" teriak AoKaga berbarengan

"Kagami-_kun_, kita butuh bicara"

.

"Siap? Mulai!" Teriak Hyuuga-_senpai_ di sambung dengan bunyi bel tanda mini games akan di mulai-lagi. **"TEEEEEEEEEET"**

Bola di ambil Ahomine bung, sekarang bola lagi di _dribble_. Aomine dengan serakahnya tidak mengoper bola ke siapa pun, karena tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya. Hingga saat Aomine mau nge-_dunk_ "TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAAAAAANNN!" Teriak Singa-Kagami yang loncatannya sangat thinggie. Tapi sayang, _dunk _si Ahomine begitu kuat."CK!" gerutu Kagami "Yang bisa mengalahkan gue, hanya **gue** sendiri!" teriak Aomine, entah kenapa Kagami merasa kalau Aomine menjadi orang yang berbeda saat bermain basket. Dan yang Kagami tempe, kalau pribadi orang bisa berubah karena sesuatu, itu mungkin saja karena 'dia' mencintai 'sesuatu' itu.

.

Kedudukan 10-0

Sekarang bola berada di tangan Kagami, bolanya lagi di _dribble_, bung. Kagami sadar, posisinya tidaklah aman, di _double team_ sama Tukiyem dan Aomine. Nge-_shoot_ kaga mungkin bisa masuk, ngoper ke badut jateng? Hem, coba dulu deh. "BADUT JATENG!" teriak Kagami ngasih kode (cie-cie Kagami ngasih Kode) kagami berlari menuju bawah ring, **"BUSH!"** tidak ada yang tahu apa yang barusan terjadi, (minus rambut warna-warni) yang mereka pastikan sekarang adalah, bola sudah di tangan Kagami, dan Aomine tidak dapat menghentikannya.

.

_**Flashack.**_

"_Kagami-_kun_ kita harus bicara" ajak kuroko, ia meminta _time-out _(yaelah pake acara time out)_

"_Aku akan mengoper semua pass kepada mu, jika aku mendapatkan kesempatan mengoper bola kepada mu."_

"_Apa lu yakin bisa?"_

"_Jangan meremehkan ku! Kagami-_kun"

"_Yaudah, jadi apa yang perlu gue lakuin"_

"_Jadi gini… gitu…gono…gene"_

_**End of Flashback**_

.

"**BEDUNK!" **

Bunyi _dunk _Kagami dan Aomine kesekian kalinya.

Kedudukan sekarang 49-50 (Kagami 49 Aomine 50). Dan sepertinya yang mencetak gol hanya Aomine dan Kagami, dan Kuroko yang membantu. Jadi 2 vs 2. Aomine di hitung dua, Kagami satu setengah(di karenakan memang Aomine lebih jago) Kuroko setengah. Waktu tinggal 5 detik lagi! Bola berada di tangan Kagami, Aomine yang gak mau kalah menghalanginya. Sebenarnya, rekan se-timnya mau membantu. Tapi Aomine dan Kagami memiliki aura seperti 'Jangan-ikut-campur-kalau-masih-mau-hidup'.

3 detik.

"MASUKAN SAJA LAH!" teriak Kagami di selingi loncat super duper tinggi se tinggi menara eipel. Dan secara reflek, Aomine pun ikut loncar tinggi! Namun Kagami dapat lebih tinggi lagi! Dan, "**HUP"** Kagami mengopernya ke Kuroko, dan langsung turun dari menara eipel untuk menuju ke arah ring. Aomine bahkan enggak 'ngeh' kalau itu _fake_.

2 detik.

Kuroko mengoper bola untuk Kagami. Aomine yang baru turun dari menara eipel pun segera berlari "KAGAMI-_KUUUUUUUN_!" Teriak Kuroko sambil menge-_pass_ bola "GUE GAK AKAN KALAH!" teriak Aomine tidak mau kalah. Jadi sebenerya Aomine gak mau kalah main basket atau gak mau kalah teriak sih?

1 detik.

Kagami mendapatkan bola! Beruntung Kuroko tahu kalau Kagami akan meloncat! Dan…

"**TEEEEEEEEEEEEET" **bunyi game selesai di barengin dengan bunyi **"BRAAAK!"**

.

"Kita, menang kan?" Tanya Kagami

"Kita menang, Kagami-_kun_" jawab Kuroko Sedangkan Aomine, sedang bengong terbengong bengong.

"Mana yang katanya bakal menang? Hem?" ejek Kagami

"Ck, gue lagi ga beruntung!" Balas Aomine

"MEMANG! DARI PERUNTUNGAN _OHA-ASA _HARI INI, ZODIAK MU SEDANG MENGALAMI KEBERUNTUNGAN JELEK SEJELEK WAJAH MU, AOMINE!" Teriak Midorima dari kutub utara.

"TAHE LO! GUA BEJEK-BEJEK TAR LUKI AITEM LU!" teriak Aomine dari kutub selatan. Midorima yang sayang pada luki aitemnya pun langsung diem.

"Jadi? Gue mau di traktir nih?" tanya Kagami

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

"_Yang kalah bakal neraktir makan di Majibu! Gimana?" teriak Aomine saat awal pertandingan di mulai._

"_Oke! Teraktir sampe puas ya!" teriak Kagami sambil mencoba mengambil bola_

"_Heh, kalimat lo kayak bakal menang aja!" teriak Aomine. _

_Dan untuk pertama kali dalam sepuluh ribu tahun, tidak di sadaro Aomine. Dia bermain basket seperti waktu kecil dulu_

_._

**End of Flashback**

"Iye, iye!" balas Aomine yang segera minum, tentu juga dengan pemain lainnya

"…" teriak Mitobe –_senpai(?) _memanggil tim selanjutnya.

"Kagami-_kun_? Bisa bicara sebentar?" Panggil seseorang, dan Kagami merasakan _Déjà vu_ yang sangat besar.

"Ada apa Satsuki?" Aomine ikut-ikutan dalam pembicaraan Momoi_X_Kagami

"Aku kan mau bicara sama Kagami, bukan Dai-_chan_! Bweeeekk!" Momoi langsung menarik Kagami dan menjulurkan lidah pada Aomine.

.

"Pokoknya aku sangat berterima kasih! Kagami-_kun_!" "Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh ribu tahun, Dai-_ chan _bermain basket dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Ucap Momoi

"Eh? Emang dulu enggak?" tanya Kagami bingung

"Biasanya mah baru awal pertandingan dia sedikit semangat, tapi pas pertengahan sampai ahkir pertandingan tidak. Karena semua lawan yang dia lawan (eh?) sudah menyerah pada pertandingan" jelas Momoi berbelit-belit bagai guru yang nyetrap Aomine.

"O..Ooh…." Kagami hanya ber oh ria karena ngerti dikit doang.

"_jaei maksudnya, gara-gara gue. Aomine main basket dengan beneran. Gituh?"_ Pikirnya dalam otak (kan mikir pake otak, bukan hati)

.

Dan sekarang AoKaga sudah ada di 'MAJI BURGER'

"Burgernya 30" Pesan Kagami. Aomine hanya menatap stuk pembelian dengan wajah jelek (bukannya Aomine udah jelek dari sananya ya? #diDunksamaAomine)

"Heh, itu kan salah lu sendiri kenapa coba kalah! Dan kalo lu mau bilang gue makannya banyak bangke, lu ngaca dulu deh. Lu beli juga 30" Omel Kagami selagi membuka segel (ea ada segelnya segala) burger.

"_Nee,_ Kagami." Panggil Aomine

"Ape?" jawabnya, padahal baru aja pengen ngunyah baa-ga kesukaannya.

"Makasih" ucap Aomine

"Eh? Itu kan kalimat gue?" Kagami bingung untuk ke sejuta kalinya hari ini. Dan Aomine hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan baa-ga nya. Meninggalkan Kagami dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan rona merah di pipi setelah melihat senyum manis-pahit Aomine. (gak deng, bener kok senyum manis)

.

.

Tidak mereka sadari lagi, bibit togenya yang tidak sengaja-tidak ada yang tahu- tumbuh di antara mereka, mulai berubah menjadi tunas toge.

.

.

.

* * *

A/n :

Hai! ketemu Kyuu lagi! (kayak ada aja yang baca :v)

maaf kalo humornya ga kena :v Author ngelanjutin fic ini tengah malem dan subuh-subuh (kayak ada aja yang mau tau :v) dan kali ini kebanyakan plasbek :v

okay, Special Thanks to :

**Fujimoto Chiaki-**san atas saran dan kesabarannya untuk menjelaskan kesalahan dari fic ku ini :3 dan karena mau mem-_Follow_ fic gaje yang ga ada orang mau baca ._. dan mau menjadi penyemangat saya :3

dan

**Kiriohisagi**-san atas kemauannya untuk menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk membaca fic ku ini :3 dan lihat kan? bibit toge nya mulai tumbuh jadi tunas :3

oh iya! bagi kalian yang suka pair **AoKaga** monggo join : community/AoKaga/119388/

yap segini dulu ya! oh!maaf jika kalian tidak mengerti jalan cerita kali ini :v alasanya sudah tertara di atas ehehe :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	3. Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Adalah Rencana

**Tidak Ku Sadari**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Yaoi

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, Gaya bahasa (LuGueAkuKamu)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter : Tidak Ku Sadari, Ini Adalah Rencana

* * *

.

"**Jadi semua, intinya adalah. Besok libur, libur dua hari. Di karenakan para guru mempunyai rapat penting begete. Di mohon untuk belajar di rumah masing-masing"** ucap seorang guru dari speaker sekolah.

Ahkirnya, sekian lama menunggu pidato membosankan di speaker sekolah. Ahkirnya! Saat mengetahui kalau besok libur dua hari (jadi tiga hari karena habis hari ke-dua itu minggu #eh) seontario kelas-sekolah merasa bahagia. Ada yang langsung hambur ke kantin, nyari temen untuk di ajak bermain besok, nyari pacarnya untuk pacaran-ENYAH LAH MEREKA YANG PUNYA PACAR!- itu yang di pikirkan para jonesnesnes.

.

"Kuroko! Gue mau ngomong sama lu!" Teriak Kagami, padahal gak usah teriak. Orang Kuroko dari tadi di belakang Kagami

"Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" Ucap Kuroko (Author udah ga kaget geto loch)

"Alamak!? Lu ada di belakang gue?"

"Iya, Author aja udah bilang tadi"

Kagami-pun _swetdrop _di tempat

"Ke atep nyok" Kagami lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko (ciyeee) dan meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang bocan (baca : bobo cantik)

.

.

"Gue minta penjelasan."

"Penjelasan apa Kagami-_kun_?"

"Kok lu kayaknya kenal sama si rambut warna-warni?"

"Rambut warna-warni? Bukannya Kagami-_kun_ juga berambur warna-warni?"

Oke, Kagami jengkel sekarang

"Lu tau maksud gue kan?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kuroko _Innocent_ yang membuat Kagami tambah jengkel lagi

"KENAPA LU BISA KENAL SAMA MIDORIMA, KISE, MURASAKIBARA, AKASHI AMA AOMINE HAH?!" Teriak Kagami yang seudah jengkel

"Wah, Kagami-_kun_ hafal semua namanya"

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita. Jaman dahulu kala. Ehem, waktu aku SMP, aku mengikuti klub basket. Dan di sana aku kenal mereka. Selesai" Cerita Kuroko tidak niat. Beruntung, otak Kagami bisa di ajak bekerja sama, jadi gak bingung-bingung amat.

"Lu tau?"

"Apa?"

"Aomine itu hebat"

"Aciyeeeee, ehem. Tapi, yang lainnya juga ga kalah hebat waktu main basket"

"Maksud lu?"

"Kise-_kun_ dapat meniru gaya pemain lain, Midorima-_kun_ dapat menge-_shoot_ dari jarak manapun, bahkan dari Monas juga bisa" Jelas Kuroko, yang di balas anggukan bodoh Kagami

"Aomine-_kun,_ kau tau lah, _drive_-nya mengesankan. Murasakibara-_kun_ _defence_-nya bagus sekali. Dan Akashi-_kun,_ dia memiliki Emperor Eye" Jelas Kuroko lagi

"Emperor Eye?" Tanya Kagami

"Yah begitu lah, aku juga kurang mengerti di bagian itu." ucap Kuroko membuat alasan. Sedangkan Kagami hanya ber-Oh ria.

.

.

Di bagian dunia lain.

Dua orang lelaki sedang melakukan kejar-kejaran di koridor yang lumayan sepi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang pasti mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Semoga saja.

"Shin-_chaaaaaaaaannnn_ ayo lah!" teriak seseorang memanggil seseorang (eh?)

"Ogah. Gak mauuuu, pergi kau!" seseorang yang di panggil seseorang (eh?) itu menolak

"Shin-_chaaaann_ bantu lah sahabat mu inii!"

"Gue ogah sama la'u, dasar Takao _BAAAAAA-KAAAAA!"_ Teriak Midorima menjauhi seseorang itu-yang di ketahui namanya Takao-

"Aku hanya butuh teman untuk _cosplay_! Wajahmu akan di Catwa*ng kok!"

"GAK MAAUUUUUU! RUGI!" Balas Midorima dengan OOC-binggow.

"Ta..tapi aku punya boneka pinguin 'Pincu' limited edition dari Hokkaido" ucap Takao. Dan sekarang Midorima sudah berada di ruang ganti pakaian.

.

.

Di planet antah berantah.

Kerumunan perempuan dan lelaki jonesnesnes sedang mengejar seorang lelaki jonesnes juga yang lumayan ganteng.

"KYAAAAAAA! KISE-_KUN_!" "KISEEEEEEEEEEEE-_SAMAAAAA_!_" _"KIISEEEEEEEE NIKAHI AKU!" "KISEEEE-_KUUUNNN!_ SETUBUHI AKU!" teriak perempuan dan beberapa lelaki

"HOSH…HOSH…HOSH…" orang yang di kejar-kejar terengah-engah

"Kayaknya di sini aman" ucap lelaki yang di kejar itu-Kise

"Ou? Kise-_chin_? Sedang apa di sini?" ucap tiang listrik berambut ungu.

"Murasakibara-_cchi_!" teriak Kise lalu memeluk tiang listr-Murasakibara

"Lepaaaasss! Nanti Aka-_chin _berfikir aku selingkuh!"

Mendengar omongan Murasakibara, Kise langsung _swetdrop_ di tempat.

"Ka..kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kise

"I..itu rahasia! Ngomong-ngomong ngapain Kise-_kun_ berada di tempat persembunyian ku?" Murasakibara mengganti topik

"Biasa, di kejar massa." Ucap Kise kalem, beda dengan tadi.

"O" jawab Murasakibara dan langsung menyelonong pergi. Kebiasaan.

.

.

Di kelas AoKagaKuro.

"HOAAAAAAAAAMMMM" seorang lelaki berbadan dekil menguap di mejanya.

"Aomine-_kun,_ Aomine-_kun!" _Panggil seseorang perempuan.

"Ha? Gue masih ngantuk, yaelah ga ada guru ini!" omel lelaki dekil-Aomine yang sedang di bangunkan

"I..itu, kau di panggil Akashi-_kun" _Ucap perempuan itu terbata-bata takut di semprot.

Aomine yang mendengar nama Akashi langsung bangun dan menuju keluar kelas. Aomine takut melihat amarah Akashi jika dia telat dikit.

"Selamat, kau membuatku menunggu dua menit" Ucap Akashi dengan nada datar-ala Kuroko – yang membuat Aomine begidik ngeri.

"A..ada apa Akashi?" tanya Aomine

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat acara menginap untuk tiga hari kedepan. Bagaimana?" Ajak Akashi. Aomine punya firasat buruk dari acara yang baru ingin di selenggarakan Akashi ini.

"Eh? Ba..bagaimana dengan yang lain? Yang kau mau ajak? Mengapa tidak tanya mereka dulu?" Tanya Aomine tidak mau terlibat sendiri. Haha, Poor You Aomine :p

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu dulu. Nanti aku akan bahas setelah Klub selesai" Ucap Akashi dan langsung ngeluyur pergi. Kebiasaan.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang mau ke karaoke, ada yang masih di sekolah, ada pula yang melakukan kegiatan klub. Ada juga orang yang berpacaran yang membuat beberapa jonesnesnes sirik.

.

"Duk..Duk..Duk" bunyi banyak bola di _dribble._ Sekarang adalah pelatihan men_dribble_ bola yang harusnya anak kecil sudah menguasainya.

"Braaaaak" bunyi bola di masukan ke dalam ring di lapangan sebelah.

"Hup..Hup..Hup" bunyi bola di oper-oper di lapangan sebelahnya lagi.

"AYO! SISA 10 DETIK LAGI!" teriak para penyemangat di lapangan sebelah sebelahnya sebelahnya lagi (eh?). jadi sekarang ada empat kegiatan yang di lakukan di satu gedung di empat lapangan berbeda. Midorima sedang berada di lapangan kedua (ayo tebak lapangan apa) bersama Takao. Aomine dan Kagami berada di lapangan ke empat (tebak silahkan tebak) Kise di lapangan pertama (tebak nyok) sedangkan Murasakibara dan Akashi di lapangan ke tiga. Tunggu. Kayaknya ada yang kelewatan deh. AH IYA! Kuroko mana? Tunggu, pake Byakugan di cari dulu ya… ah itu dia! Di lapangan ke tiga bareng sama Akashi. Nyaris ga keliatan ya :v.

"BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak salah satu _senpai_ dari pinggir lapangan setelah beristirahat.

"BERKUMPUL!" Teriak _senpai _yang tadi

"Ehem, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu" ucap Riko-_kantoku_

"Sekarang akan ku sinyalir kelompok-kelompoknya ya" lanjutnya, wajah para _freshman_ menegang

"Kelompok satu: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta"

"Kelompok dua: Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara Atsushi, Tatsuya Himuro" ucap Riko-_kantoku_

"Hanya ada dua tim yang aku pilih! Jika kalian lebih giat lagi bermainnnya mungkin akan ada tim ke tiga dan seterusnya!" Jelas Riko-_kantoku_ di selingi wajah sedih para pemain yang tidak terpilih.

"Mangkanya kalo mau terpilih lebih semangat lagi dong!" Ucap Izuki-_senpai_ menyemangati.

.

.

"Okay, latihan selesai!" teriak Kiyoshi-_senpai_

"Tapi setelah liburan nanti akan ada pelatihan besar-besaran!" lanjutnya, tidak ada yang mngerti apa yang di maksud Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Yang pasti, akan ada sesuatu mengerikan yang akan terjadi di Klub ini sehabis liburan nanti.

"Woy jajan nyok!" "Lu mau nginep ke rumah gue ga?" "Pacar gue ngajak jalan, double date yuk?" "Minum gue abis! Bagi dong" itu lah beberapa percakapan yang terjadi saat semua orang (minus _Ni-nen_) keluar dari gedung olah raga. Oh jangan lupa, sekarang Akashi dan kawan-kawan sedang berada di taman sekolah membicarakan sesuatu yang ada di hati ku #nyanyi #diGaplokReader. Ehem.

"Jadi Akashi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" Midorima membuka mulut

"Aku ingin menginap bersama." Ucapnya langsung keinti. Ya, Akashi bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele sih.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Kise kaget dengan lebay.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi?" tanya Kagami

"Ya, di karenakan libur 3 hari dan aku bisa saja bosan sampai mati di rumah" ucapnya jujur dengan delikan mata.

"Y..ya yasudah, Voting! Siapa yang setuju dan tidak!" Ucap Aomine

"Tunggu! Biaya penginapannya bagaimana?" tanya Takao yang entah datang dari mana.

"Semua aku yang tanggung" Ucap Akashi yang di lanjutkan dengan kekaguman Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro. Ya karena mereka belum tahu se kaya apa keluarga Akashi.

"Gua ikut!" Ucap Kagami

"Aku ikut!" Ucap Takao

"Aku juga!" Ucap Kuroko

"Aku juga ikut" Ucap Himuro

"Ou? Tatsu-_chin_ ikut? Aku juga deh" ucap Murasakibara

"Aku ikut! Nanti _selfie _bareng ya!" ucap Kise yang dilanjutkan dengan delikan tidak sudi yang lain.

"Aku ikut juga deh! Soalnya Menurut peruntungan _Oha-Asa_ besok hari yang indah untuk piknik, jadi kalau kalian mengadakan piknik, aku ikut!" ucap Midorima.

"Gue ikut" Ucap Aomine

"Oke, telah di putuskan semua ikut! Besok ketemuan di depan gerbang sekolah ya, jam 8! Pa-gi!" Ucap Akashi di lanjutkan dengan anggukan semua orang.

Dan dengan bodohnya, mereka semua setuju untuk ikut. Tanpa mengetahui ide Akashi untuk besok.

.

.

"Ngapain lu ngikutin gue?!" ucap Kagami saat di perjalanan pulang

"Siapa yang ngikutin elu? Idih ge'er banget dah!" jawab Aomine

"Terus lu ngapain ngikutin gua?"

"Emangnya salah ya kalo gua mau pulang ke rumah sendiri?" Ucap Aomine, dan Kagami langsung diam.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah masing-masing, mereka berdua berada di kesunyian.

"Emang rumah lu dimana?" tanya Kagami memecah kepeningan eh, keheningan.

"Kepo bangke lu!" balas Aomine, yang di lanjutkan dengan cibiran Kagami.

Lima menit kemudian mereka berdua dapat melihat apartemen yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang sekitar lima lantai. Bercat warna pink. Ralat, putih.

"Rumah gua di sono" ucap Aomine sambil menunjuk apartemen itu.

"APA?!" Teriak Kagami

"Napa lu?" Tanya Aomine

"Rumah gue juga di situ!" Ucap Kagami

"APAH?!" Aomine ikut-ikutan teriak

Mereka pun segera berlari kedalam apatemen yang di bicarakan.

"Kamar gue lantai tiga. Lu?" tanya Kagami

"Njir, sama" ucap Aomine. bisa sama lantai, tapi kenapa Aomine tidak pernah melihat Kagami ya?

"Nomor kamar?" tanya Kagami lagi

"3001" Jawab Aomine

"Astakojim… gue 3002" Ucap Kagami

"Lu emang baru pindah?" sekarang Aomine yang bertanya

"Iya sih. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa gue belon pernah ngeliat muke lu." Jawab Kagami.

"Okay, besok jam 8 pagi jangan sampe telat lu!" Ucap Kagami kepada Aomine setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah masing-masing.

"Iye iye!" jawab Aomine.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di rumah masing-masing. Menyiapkan perlengkapan buat besok.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi, Kagami sudah bangun dan mengecek ulang barang-barang yang akan di bawanya untuk tiga hari kedepan. Tumben. Setelah merasa semua barang penting sudah ter pak dalam tasnya, Kagami pun langsung segera memasak makan paginya.

"Hem, kayaknya pagi ini makan kari aja deh, terus bawa kentang goreng untuk di perjalanan nanti" ucap Kagami pada diri nya sendiri (HAHA jones)

"**Seng..oseng..seng..oseng"** bunyi kagami mengoseng-oseng bahan makanan.

"Piring gua taro mana ya?" Tanya Kagami yang pikun.

"Oh ini dia!" Kagami mengambil Piring-Mangkok di _cupboard_.

Kagami-pun menyiduk 5 kali kari dan di tempatkan pada Pir-Mangkoknya. Mengambil nasi berukuran jumbo dan menaruhnya di sebelah kari di meja makan. Tak lupa, kagami mengambil sendok-berukuran jumbo- dan di tempatkan di sebelah mangkuk nasi.

"Goreng kentang, nuget, sama apa ya?" pikir Kagami setelah memasukan 1 kilo kentang dan Nuget di 2 wajan berbeda. Ralat, di dua _deep fry_ berbeda. Dan Kagami mengambil tempat untuk menaruh Gorengan-nya.

"**Tok..Tok..Tok"** seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kagami

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kagami sambil mengecilkan api dahulu.

"Iya ada ap-" ucapan Kagami terpotong setelah melihat seorang lelaki berbadan dekil lengkap dengan tas besar di bahunya. Berpakaian dengan t-_shirt_ bertuliskan "My Life My Game" berwarna putih dengan jaket jersey berwarna biru donker. Celana training berwarna hitam dengan garis biru donker.

"Numpang makan dong. Laper" itulah kalimat pertama Aomine saat di depan rumah Kagami.

"Beli dewek! Kismin amat la'u!" teriak Kagami mengusir Aomine

"Yaelah, kalo ada makanan di rumah gue juga ga bakal gue ngetok-ngetok pintu lu!" balas Aomine. Dengan suara sebesar ini dapat membangunkan penghuni lain, Kagami segera melihat jam di dinding dekat pintu. Masih jam 6.30.

"Gece masuk! Dan jangan sentuh benda apapun!" titah Kagami

"Sip bos!" Aomine meniru gaya tentara-tentara dan hormat

Masuk kedalam rumah Kagami, Aomine dapat melihat dalam rumah Kagami, tidak seberantakan yang dia pikirkan. Di ruang tamunya terdapat satu tv lcd dengan sofa empuk-kelihatanya- rak buku, bola basket di samping rak buku, dapur dan meja makan. Rumahnya luas, tapi tidak terlalu banyak barang.

"Gue cuman ada Kari jadi jangan komen-AAAHH!" Ucap dan Teriak Kagami di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

"ADA APA?!" Aomine ikut-ikutan teriak heboh

"Gorengan gue! AAAHH! Untung ga terlalu gosong!" Ucap Kagami lumayan heboh. Aomine pun mengehela nafas.

.

Sekarang masih pukul 7. Aomine menunggu Kagami sampai selesai mandi.

"Itu makanan dia yang masak ya? Kok enak sih?" Puji-kayaknya- Aomine.

Ahkirnya, lima menit kemudian, Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju t-_shirt_ yang hampir sama dengan Aomine bertuliskan "Basket's Mine" berwarna merah dan menggunakan jersey berwarna putih, celana training berwarna merah dengan garis berwana putih.

"_Ka..kawaii"_ pikir Aomine "_E..eh?! apa yang gue pikirin!"_

"Kok baju lu hampir sama kayak gue ya?" ucap Aomine mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi.

"Eh? Iya kah? Yaudah gue ganti baju dul-" ucap Kagami di potong

"Ga usah, ayo berangkat" ucap Aomine.

Dan mereka pun segera berangkat. Tak lupa! Kagami mengunci pintu rumahnya. Perjalanan dari rumah Kagami ke sekolah sih tidak terlalu jauh jadi cukup dengan berjalan kaki langsung sampe. Di dalam perjalanan ke sekolah juga penuh dengan kesunyian. Hingga..

"Masakan gue tadi enak ga?" tanya Kagami untuk memecah keheningan.

"I..itu beneran masakan lu?" Aomine bertanya balik dengan nada tidak percaya

"Ga percaya lu?" balas Kagami

"Iye percaya." Ucap Aomine dengan raut wajah tidak percaya

"Kalo gitu enak ga?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"E..en..enak" Aomine langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Iya dong! Kagami geto loch!" Ucap Kagami bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanpa memperhatikan Aomine yang masih salting.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dua puluh menitan, mobil Akashi sampai. _Well_ lebih mirip di bilang mini bus kali ya? Satu per satu orang masuk ke dalam mini bus yang dapat menampung dua puluh orang itu.

"Semua sudah ada ya?" tanya Kise setelah semua orang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dan di balas anggukan kepala semua orang

"Tunggu dulu! Mana Kuroko?!" Tanya Takao.

"Di sini" ucap Kuro- WAAA?! Sejak kapan tuh anak duduk di belakang?!

"OKE! MARI BERANGKAT!" teriak Aomine

"OOOOOUUHH!" ucap semua serempak.

.

Ada enam row di bus itu. Akashi duduk di depan bagian kiri. Midorima dan Takao berada di kursi ke tiga dari depan bagian kanan. Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk duduk bersama sambil bermain uno kursi ke empat dari depan bagian kiri. Murasakibara dan Himuro berada di kursi paling belakang. Kise dan kuroko berada di kursi ke lima dari depan bagian kanan. Dan sibuk pacaran. Ralat, main sendiri. Akashi yang duduk sendirian itu ternyata sedang mengecek ulang rencananya. Dan tertawa devil tanpa suara.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n** :

Hai minna! maaf ya chap ini kebanyakan chatnya dan juga kurang AoKaganya. bahkan belum masuk ke permasalahan utamanya :v saking ngantuk buat ngetik

dan aku juga mungkin ngepost fic ini akan makan waktu 2x lebih lama di karenakan waktu untuk sekolah. tapi aku akan nyicil ceritanya dikit-dikit biar cepet publish!

dan maaf humornya kurang :v lagi ada masalah sih :v (ga ada yang nanya woi!)

oh iya, tadi aku abis dari toy expo di balai kartini jakarta! ada banyak act figure :v mulai dari kw sampe ori. murah sampe mahal. aku mah belinya SAO chibi sama KnB chibi. tp kw.. abis yang ori mahal.. 400 rebay.. kebeli berapa kw itu :v

Sonja,

KirigayaKyuu


End file.
